


Manchester.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Leroy and John fuck then talk about their feelings, M/M, Man City, Manchester City, One Shot, Transfer Talk, enjoy, friends with benefits realise they have feelings for each other, idk what to tag this, smut but also angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: “Look, I appreciate you standing up for me but there’s just no point” Leroy responded, this time softer.“No point?” John repeated. What did he mean by no point? “You’re thinking about leaving aren’t you?” John said.  And there it was. The thing that had been bothering him all day, there it was. John could see it in his eyes, he could see the guilt in the other man’s expression. Leroy couldn’t look at him.John had read the rumours but he’d thought they were just that, rumours.





	Manchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here's another Leroy/John fic since I'm obsessed with this pairing, I thank Bellelaide for writing those wonderful fics about them. Anyways I hope you guys like this. Pep not starting Leroy and all these Leroy to Bayern rumours had me in my feels so I had to write something about it, damn you Pep<3

Leroy had been strangely quiet all day. Normally they’d be chatting shit about random stuff that happened in training earlier, or about the shit movie they were watching. Not today though, there seemed to be something bothering the german. He didn’t know what but there was definitely something playing on his mind. He knew Leroy better than most people, so when the other man was acting strange, he knew something was wrong. 

“What’s up with you today, eh? Not got your 12 hours of beauty sleep?” 

“Ha Ha. Very funny.” Leroy said sarcastically, looking slightly annoyed at John.

“Come on mate, I’m only joking” He paused the show they were watching turning his attention to Leroy.

“Talk to me” John tried again. 

“It’s nothing, really” Leroy said, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Leroy stared at him, the tension in the room building up. He didn’t want to talk about it, but he clearly wanted John to take his mind off it. He gave John a look that was full of lust and desire, the look he usually gave him in the dressing room after a win.  _ Fuck he was hot. _

“You’ve been tense lately” John said, as he moved closer to him on the couch. “I can help with that” He moved his hand to rest on Leroy’s upper thigh dangerously close to his crotch area. Leroy bit his lip holding back a smirk. That smile could end wars and poverty, John was convinced.

“And he’s back” John said smiling, he knew Leroy couldn’t really resist his charm.

“Shut up” Leroy chuckled as he leaned in to catch John’s mouth with his.

Leroy was turned on, his semi bulging in his pants, clearly visible. John just wanted to take the pants off and touch him, taste him. John moved his hand over Leroy’s clothed erection and started massaging him through the material. Leroy threw his head back, letting out a moan. He moving his hips to the touch of John’s hand, seeking friction.

“Fuck you’re so hard baby” John whispered as Leroy moved his hips up to meet John’s hand. John knew that when Leroy got like this, the man could probably hump himself to orgasm if John didn’t interfere. He liked that about Leroy, his ability to just let go and be overtaken by pleasure. It had taken some time for them both to be completely comfortable around each other and let go. But after a year of doing it, occasional fucking, they’d grown closer and more comfortable around each other. They knew what the other one liked, he knew every little detail about Leroy’s body.

“Relax, let me take care of you.” John said followed by a whining sound coming from Leroy’s mouth.  _ Fuck he was so beautiful when he was needy,  _ John thought.

John moved down to the floor positioning himself between Leroy’s legs. He started fumbling with Leroy’s jeans undoing his button and zip, pulling the clothing item off. Leroy was already hard, really hard. He loved seeing the effect he had on the german. Leroy could try to and pretend John didn’t have him wrapped around his finger, he could try to deny it, but the facts were, he couldn’t get enough of John’s touch.

He brought his face close to Leroy’s clothed cock, licking and mouthing through the material. Drawing desperate whimpers and moans out of the man. Leroy threaded his fingers through John’s hair, grabbing at the long locks. Bucking his hips, seeking more. John pushed him back against the couch, leaving kisses on the inside of his thighs.

“Please John” Leroy moaned. John loved hearing him beg, he loved hearing him moan. His name on the tip of the other man’s tongue, every word in that beautiful german accent he loved hearing. He pulled at the waistband of Leroy’s boxers urging him to lift his hips to get them off, freeing his hard cock. Pre-come making the pink head glisten. As much as John didn’t want to admit it he loved Leroy’s cock, he couldn’t get enough of it.

He took the gorgeous length into his mouth. John started bobbing his head back and forth, tongue swirling around the head when he got to the tip. Then he took it all in his mouth feeling the pubic hairs tickle his nose. Looking up at Leroy as he went back and repeated the motion, deep throating him again. Then he diverted his attention to the tip. He sucked on the head hard before pausing and removing himself with a loud pop.

“You taste so good” John said between, licking his cock down from the base and up to the tip a couple of times. Then moving his tongue expertly over the slit just like Leroy liked it. 

Leroy was completely gone, his head thrown back against the couch, a hand playing with the long strands of John’s hair, occasionally giving them a tug signalling him to slow down. The noises and the moans were something else, they were John’s favorite part. Hearing the effect he had on the german, he loved every single bit of it. John continued to work Leroy’s dick.

John then moved his finger down to Leroy’s entrance, tracing it. Leroy’s hips immediately moved down, wanting more. With that he inserted his finger into his tight hole, working it around trying to find his spot. John loved it how needy Leroy got during sex. Normally he had this cocky and cheeky demeanor to him, but as soon as they were alone and intimate it took no effort for John to have him wrapped around his finger. 

His finger brushed up against the sweet spot and he felt Leroy’s whole body shiver. Waves of pleasure as he pushed his finger into his hole hitting his prostate each time, his lips still wrapped around Leroy’s cock working him undone. He heard Leroy’s whines becoming louder and his hips started moving, which was usually a sign that he was close. John stopped moving his finger and he popped his mouth off. His free hand moving down to touch his own neglected cock. 

“Tell me what you need baby, tell me”  _ John knew exactly what he needed. _

“Fuck me. Please John fuck me” Leroy whined. John quickly moved up from the floor and removed his clothes. Leroy took the opportunity and did the same. John pushed Leroy back against the sofa so he was laying down, his head resting on the pillow next to the arm-rest. John settled himself between Leroy’s legs. The german wrapped his legs around John’s hips, arms wrapping around his shoulders. They were chest to chest, their leaking cock’s were sliding against each other as they made out like that. Hips bucking and grinding as tongues moved against each other. It reminded John of the first time they’d done this. They’d been drunk, it had been after a night out celebrating their first premier league title. It hadn’t been the most graceful experience, as they both came from just making out and humping each other like teenagers, but nevertheless it had been a pleasurable one.

John reached for the lube that was behind the big couch cushion, and coated his dick well. He aligned himself with Leroy’s entrance before slowly pushing in. Leroy hated this bit, he always did. Not because it hurt or anything like that, but because John loved to take his time sliding in.

“You’re so slow” Leroy whined.

“I want you to feel every inch of my cock filling you up, stuffing your tight hole, I want you to feel it” John whispered into his ears and he felt Leroy’s hole clench around him. John moved until he was fully inside of him and then he started moving. It was slow at first but as soon as John hit Leroy’s spot, the thrusts became rougher and faster. He felt Leroy’s nails dig into his back, as John started sucking and licking bruises into his skin. His face was buried into Leroy’s neck as he pounded his hole, and fucked him hard. 

“Harder John” Leroy whined and John complied. John lifted his head from the crook of Leroy’s neck. He rested their foreheads together and Leroy’s hands came up and his fingers found their way into John’s hair. His beautiful lips were parted and John couldn’t help but catch his lips with his own. John sped up the movements of his hips. The thrusts becoming more and more sloppy as John felt his own orgasm building up. Leroy’s beautiful moans filled John’s living room.

_ John, John, John. _ He heard Leroy say as he thrust into him. He was completely gone, eyes closed, head thrown back and his back arched. John was now chasing his orgasm, letting himself lose control. He heard Leroy’s moans become louder. 

“John I’m gonna cum”

“Yeah come for me Leroy, be a good boy and cum for me” Just like that Leroy was shooting his load, white liquid smeared between their bodies. Loud moans and his thighs shaking. John had never seen him cum as hard as he was doing then, eyes closed shut and nails digging into his back. Hips thrusting up as his cock shot the load. It was the first time Leroy had come untouched when they’d had sex. Watching it all happen was enough to send John over the edge too. Shooting his load inside the german’s hole. 

He collapsed next to Leroy sliding out of him. Both of them laying in silence trying to catch their breaths. Leroy was out of it he looked spent, completely fucked out,  _ beautiful _ . John pulled him closer, and Leroy cuddled up to John’s side. Their legs tangled, Leroy’s head tucked underneath John’s chin. John threaded his fingers into Leroy’s curls, brushing his fingers through his hair as Leroy drew shapes on John’s chest. He could stay there like this for the rest of the _ day, week, month,  _ he thought. Then he reminded himself of the drying cum on their chests and that Leroy couldn’t be that comfortable with his cum running down his thigh.

“Hey” John whispered softly “Let’s get you cleaned up” pressing a kiss on top of Leroy’s head head. 

 

“We would’ve won if you’d started that game. Sergio was dogshit, you should’ve came on way earlier.” John ranted. They’d taken a shower and ordered some pizza. They were back on the couch watching that Netflix show they’d been watching earlier.

“Yeah” Leroy shrugged.

“I just don’t understand why he doesn’t start you. Especially in a crucial fucking game like that. You’re one of the best players in our squad, I just don’t fucking understand the decisions he makes sometimes.”

“Me neither” Leroy responded like he didn’t really want to have this conversation.

“You don’t even seem upset by it” Getting slightly annoyed that Leroy either wasn’t listening to him or didn’t care about the whole thing.

“I’m fucking devastated John, but I’m not gonna sit here and cry about it”

“Wow okay” John said taken aback by the snappy tone. He hadn’t meant to make him upset but he didn’t like it when people snapped at him for no reason.

“Look, I appreciate you standing up for me but there’s just no point” Leroy responded, this time softer.

“No point?” John repeated. What did he mean by _no point?_ “You’re thinking about leaving aren’t you?” John said.   _And there it was._ The thing that had been bothering him all day, _there it was_. John could see it in his eyes, he could see the guilt in the other man’s expression. Leroy couldn’t look at him. John had read the rumours but he’d thought they were just that,  _rumours._

“I- I don’t know, maybe” His gaze fixated the loose thread his fingers were playing with. Anywhere but John, he couldn’t look at him.

“Fuck” John let out a disbelieved laugh, he couldn’t believe it. After everything he was just going to leave, just like that. When was he going to tell John? When he’d signed a new contract with a shit club somewhere John didn’t give a fuck about. Was he going to tell John then? Or maybe he would wait until he was on the plane to give John a text.

“He doesn’t like me John, I could score a hattrick and he’ll still bench me the next fucking game. I feel like shit, I feel like absolute shit. I don’t know what I’ve done to piss him off, but he doesn’t fucking like me.” John could tell Leroy was getting frustrated, his tone getting louder and the german accent was getting thicker.

“That’s not true”

“It is, and you know it is” John didn’t know what to say, everything felt like it was crashing down. Just an hour ago he had felt on top of the world, but now, now everything was about to be taken away from him. 

“Say something” Leroy said desperately. This was new to him, this was all new to John. He was the worst with words, he couldn’t say the right thing if his life depended on it.

They’d been doing this for a while now, and it was still hard for John to admit it he has feelings for Leroy. So many times he had tried to convince himself that  _ it was just sex, no feelings attached _ . In reality, Leroy was probably the only person who really knew him, the real him. He didn’t let his guard down for anyone. Well not until Leroy came along, and just as he did, he was going to get hurt.

“What do you want me to say?”  _ Tell you to stay? Promise that you’ll start every week? Pour my heart out to you, just for you to leave me? _

The younger man stood up from the sofa getting ready to leave, done with the conversation, done with dealing with John. He felt panic wash over his body, he couldn’t let him go, not like this. As he was ready to walk away John grabbed a hold of his right wrist. 

John stood up, facing Leroy. He searched for the younger man eyes. They stood only an inch apart. John could feel the other man's breath on him. They locked eyes and for some reason everything just made sense. As much as John would convince himself that their relationship was purely physical, it felt like the whole universe was screaming at him and he just couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He had fallen for the man stood in front of him. 

Everything about him was perfection, his eyes, his lips, the way his smile could light up a whole room. The way his eyes felt like an ocean worth drowning in and how spending just a minute with him could brighten his whole day up. The way the dark skinned man shivered under his touch, how his angelic moans filled a quiet hotel room at 2 am. The way he let John touch him like nobody else ever had before. John was scared, scared of losing him, scared of getting hurt or worse, scared of hurting him. He wasn’t good at relationships, in fact he really fucking sucked at them. But the bare thought of losing Leroy, made his stomach turn. He was the only person that made him truly feel like himself, the only person he felt safe around. He took a deep shaky breath, feeling the tears forming in his eyes.

“Please don’t-” He said in a quiet whisper, his voice shaking. He didn’t want Leroy to see him like this, he didn’t like people seeing him vulnerable, weak, but he just couldn’t keep it in. He raised his left hand to the crook of the wingers neck, raising his fingers slightly to find their way into the soft curls. He leaned his forehead against the younger man’s and closed his eyes. 

“Don’t leave Leroy.” He could feel Leroy’s hands find their way to his waist, snaking their way under his hoodie, resting his fingertips on John’s hip bones. The touch comforting, almost making him relax.

John opened his eyes to look at man who was staring back at him. He raised a hand that and rested it on Leroy’s cheek. Tracing the other man’s cheek bone with his thumb going down to his lips.

“I need you” He finally said. He felt Leroy’s grip on his waist tightening, pulling him closer. Their lips meeting and John realised that there was nowhere else in the world he’d rather be, than there. They stayed like that, neither one of them wanting to be the first one to pull away.

“I need you Leroy, I- I can’t lose you” his voice cracking “Please.”

This was the story of his life. Everything he cared about got ripped away from him at some point. It always happened, that’s how he learnt to build a wall up whenever he got close to someone. He didn’t want to get hurt, so he shut it all off. That’s how he’d convinced himself the thing he and Leroy had was purely sexual, deep down he knew that it was complete and utter bullshit. He was afraid he’d hurt him, he always managed to hurt people, one was or another he always managed to fuck something up that made them leave. 

“You have no idea how much you mean to me, fuck.” He let out a deep breath. “That’s because I haven’t told you, Leroy you have no idea how you make me feel” He opened his eyes, staring into them the brown eyes looking at them. He needed Leroy to know how he felt. 

“Is it me? Did I do something wrong?” John asked. He didn’t want to hear the answer, but he needed to know, he needed to know, so that he could fix it.

“You’re the reason I haven’t left” Leroy whispered. 

“Don’t- Don’t lie to me”

“I’m not John, and it fucking scares me.” John saw Leroy’s eyes watering, he hadn’t expected it, and every voice in his brain was shouting at him. They’d never talked about their feelings towards each other, they’d never been this honest with themselves. John had never thought he’d fall in love with his teammate yet here he was. Leroy felt the same way about him. He hadn't figured out what that  _ way _ was yet, all he knew was that it scared him to. He’d never felt this way before, not like this.

“Fuck, come here”  John said bringing Leroy close to his chest. The german’s hands wrapped around his waist and his own arms were wrapped around Leroy’s shoulders. Their faces nuzzled into each others necks. John was holding him tightly, almost afraid to let go.

“We’ll figure it out okay, I promise” He didn’t know  _ how _ , he didn’t know  _ if _ they would. All he knew wasn’t letting him go without a fight.

“Even if I have to tie you up and lock you into my basement” John said jokingly, and he felt Leroy smile against him. “Come to think of it you’d probably enjoy that, eh?”

Leroy chuckled. “Fuck you John” He said in the most loving and sweet way John’s ever heard. It made his stomach flutter.  _ Yeah, he was definitely in love with Leroy Sané.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I hope it didn't have too many mistakes in it, I tried not to think too much about it before posting it. I think I've started about 10 fics and none of them are complete so I'm happy I finished this one.Oh and Pleaseee tell me what you thought about this, any comment is welcome!!<3<3<3


End file.
